Spirits, Change and Balance
by Stream the Shapeshifting Fox
Summary: A Legend of Korra alternate universe in Books 3 and 4 where Korra is a Gem, Chrysocolla. After defeating Unakite, she finds herself on Earth against her will and runs into a few humans: Asami, Mako and Bolin, while a gang of Gems tries to hunt her down. Eventual Korrasami. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'd personally like to thank Chloe, a certain someone I know in real life, for giving me ideas about this fanfic, including the idea that Korra is a Homeworld Gem at first. Love you. ^^

This will start at just after the end of Book 2 and end at the finale of 4. Though unlike the actual series, Korra hasn't met Asami, Mako, or Bolin until then.

(Also, some of the male characters that are Gems in this AU (mostly villains) will be feminine-presenting despite their gender in canon (Zaheer, Unalaq, etc.), because Gems are feminine-presenting aside from Steven, not counting fusions. If they're kept human in the AU, though, then they'll stay male).

Great., thought the impatient blue gem. Chrysocolla had finally finished off the corrupted Gem, but was almost shattered. The rebel Gem's sharp shards lay about. And as if she ever considered Unakite to be something of what a human would call a mother. The call of the glowing mystery Gem that saved her was still pulsing in her ear. Now the battlefield was desolate and dark in the remains of Unakite.

She thought to herself what happened. Monsters were surrounding her. Unakite was corrupted from fusing with a monster she called "Vaatu". Chrysocolla cried out in fear from feeling the corruption herself, from being forcibly fused with another monster, the corrupted remains of her friend "Raava". But Raava almost seemed to form back into her uncorrupted self...or some kind of mysterious Gem took over, and Chrysocolla found the strength in herself again. The rest was a blur, but Unakite had been shattered.

The other two Chrysocollas Unakite took under her wing seemed almost indifferent to the entire situation, even their mentor's destruction. In fact, facet 1E4S, cut 2KA said that "in the eternal darkness, I couldn't begin to see a hint of Unakite's former self anywhere in that."

But now she was on Earth, as the other two Chrysocollas left without her, leaving her exhausted and the poofed Gem of Raava in her hands. She could feel the effects of the fusion still within her, but luckily she knew the corruption was out from the analysis from one of her partner's Peridot escorts. Now two rebels were gone, but what now? Her closest friend was corrupted for nothing!

She readied her powers to poof the other corrupted Gems, but stopped herself slowly. As they surrounded the destroyed landscape around her, images of Raava in her corruption plagued her mind. "I don't think...I can do it." she muttered. "Why can't these monsters stay with us? It shouldn't be hard. They were just like us." Not to say she was too soft. After all, she was facet 2K4A, cut 3OR! She was known for being feisty among the Gems made specifically for powers involving the "four elements".

She brought herself away from the battlefield, using her control of water similar to a Lapis Lazuli to bring herself across the oceans of the planet, trying to see where the nearest warp pad was. Was there really no sign of other Gem activity? The other Chrysocollas most be lost. She snickered a little thinking about them as stuck as her.

Peeking from the sea again, she found herself on...some sandy surface and looking out of the water, she saw something: human civilization.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrysocolla went up, curiosity pricking. She remembered the so-called "Crystal Gems" mentioned when Blue Diamond received the news from Yellow Diamond. Like the Peridot who betrayed them. Not that she would ever affiliate herself with them, but sneaking in and warping away should take no time.

Walking out of the water, she squeezed the sea water out of her dark blue pigtails and looked around, seeing nothing but humans and human creations. Such as the place they called a 'city'. Ridiculous, she thought. Admittedly, she liked taking in a few sights. Although she quickly remembered how Blue Diamond would have thought it embarrassing to see a member of her court enjoying something like this.

A few times, she saw the monsters freed by her, some even attacking humans. One was dark gray and most likely a Pearl corrupted, considering its thin but spiky arms and sharp beak. But suddenly, a certain figure caught her eye. In the claws of the monster, a purple shape lay back.

Tanzanite?, she thought. Sure enough, she saw the violet gem on her forehead, starting the marking of the arrow down her head and on her wrists. Chrysocolla rushed into the fight, bringing her hands into fists.

Fire flared out of her hands, sending the monster back and its claw to loosen. She sent earth underneath her up and rose herself to the monster's face, before throwing each rock into its body. One particularly sharp stone headed directly between the monster's entire body, causing its physical form to be taken out. Before Tanzanite could fall and be poofed too, she grabbed her and sent her rock pillar down. Despite Tanzanite's limp body, she was not unconscious, leading Chrysocolla to immediately ask her first question that came to mind.

"Tanzanite, what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be on Homeworld?" Chrysocolla snapped. "Actually, I was supposed to be retrieving you. With a Vermarine. But she stormed off. And I'm not in the mood for another Gem to refuse compliance." Tanzanite replied sternly, dusting herself off. Chrysocolla felt relieved, if she was talking about Facet 8L0I, cut 2BE, she was glad to not see her. She seemed to always be angry, though oddly a bit overprotective.

"Unfortunately, it took a long time because the warp pad to Earth was destroyed. Have you defeated Unakite?" "Yes, but what do you mean, the warp pad doesn't lead to Homeworld anymore?" "SOMETHING destroyed it." Chrysocolla balled her hands into fists again. "Just fantastic. Of everything in the stars..." Tanzanite cut her off, hand on her face. "Calm down. I brought a ship from Homeworld."

"Fine then." she grumbled. "Let's just find the ship." She ran out to the odd dark path she saw the humans walking across.

"WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly, Chrysocolla was shot back as something fast hit her body and sent her back powerfully. She screamed as she hit the path again. Was it another monster attack?! She almost responded to the impact with her fire, but as she was looking up, the first thing she saw was that there was a human directly in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: To clear something up, Chrysocolla's bending is her weapon much like Lapis Lazuli's hydrokenesis. Similarly, Tanzanite and Zircon have control over air, and so on. Not sure how the Avatar State would be incorporated in, though. And I'm very sorry for the short chapter today.

Asami gasped as a woman ran across the road, almost too focused on what was ahead of her to realize the moped moving towards her. The engineer had already ended up with difficulties driving due to the rapid vine growth all over Republic City, and had just barely tried to stop herself, crying "WATCH OUT!" as loud as she could, but still ended up hitting the woman accidentally.

She got off her moped and kneeled down to check for wounds or injuries on the woman, hoping she was okay. Luckily, she didn't look hurt, aside from her hair and skin being blue somehow, just dazed and shocked from the impact. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Asami asked, her green eyes focused on a shard of blue...glass? Stone? Some dark aquamarine gem was on the mysterious figure's wrist for some reason.

The woman smacked her hand away as soon as Asami touched the rock. "I'm fine." she huffed, holding her forehead and trying to refocus herself. The bald woman behind her walked up. "Take your Earth hands off her. Your help won't be needed, her body's a physical manifestation of light."

Asami blinked. Was that some kind of metaphor or old slang? She looked back to the person she hit. "Either way, you probably need to get to the hospital. Your skin is blue and there's something sharp in your wrist, even if it isn't bleeding." The other person even looked odd, with arrows all over her body and a similar purple gem on her head. "Both of you..." she muttered under her breath.

"No." sighed the blue woman, getting up and looking away. "I don't need to go to any of your ridiculous human fixing...places. I'm just getting off this planet." As they walked off, Asami heard the taller figure say "The ship wasn't even in that direction, Chrysocolla. Hopefully, you'll have better control of flying it than last time."

Hearing those words immediately peaked the dark-haired girl's interest. 'Are they talking about an airship?', she thought, but the two were out of earshot. She parked her moped and tried to run after them, curiosity overpowering her.

"Hey, wait!" she called, but instead found a bright pad colored like gemstones that glowed up as Chrysocolla and her friend stepped on it. And Asami wanted to pinch herself and wake up in case what she was seeing wasn't real, because she thought she saw them disappear into full on light.


End file.
